


treat you right

by OnyxSphinx



Category: Private Romeo (2011)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28052148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxSphinx/pseuds/OnyxSphinx
Summary: Glenn grunts. "Get whatever the hell you want, so long as it doesn't involve me freezing in the mornings."He laughs. "Okay, okay. But you should get up soon—you have a nine o'clock bio class. I have your schedule memorised," he adds, when it looks like the other is about to spout off some sort of protest about it being untrue.Glenn grumbles again. "Fine," he says, "but only if you get me a cup of coffee."
Relationships: Glenn Mangan/Sam Singleton
Kudos: 4





	treat you right

Sam’s just about to take his first place trophy from the coach when the alarm blares like a foghorn in his ear. Groaning, he rubs sleep out of his eyes, rolling over to slap blindly at the bedside table to try and turn it off. By his side, an identical groan sounds; Glenn voicing his disapproval. “I don't know why you set that thing so loud," he mumbles.

Sam rises, stretching; shoulders and back popping like firecrackers. "You know I'd sleep through less."

"I know, I know, but I wish you didn't," Glenn grumbles. "I'd sleep better if you woke up easier."

"You could just sleep in your room," Sam points out; more a token argument than anything, and Glenn scoffs; dismissing the notion out of hand. They both know there's nowhere else that he would rather be in the morning. Plus, Sam makes better coffee.

Sam pulls on his clothes as quickly as he can; shivering in the cold air; they haven't turned on the heating in the dorms yet, and he's missing the warmth of the duvet already. "Do you think I should get a space heater?" he muses aloud.

Glenn grunts. "Get whatever the hell you want, so long as it doesn't involve me freezing in the mornings."

He laughs. "Okay, okay. But you should get up soon—you have a nine o'clock bio class. I have your schedule memorised," he adds, when it looks like the other is about to spout off some sort of protest about it being untrue.

Glenn grumbles again. "Fine," he says, "but only if you get me a cup of coffee."

Sam laughs again; lips pulling so wide it hurts. "Yessir," he replies; teasing, and goes to find the ancient coffee-maker and get it started up.

It takes fifteen minutes of fiddling, but the ancient machine finally decides to work; and Sam pops a scoop of coffee-beans into it and turns it on; curling his arms around himself as he waits for it to dribble down.

Finally, it's ready; and he pulls his and Glenn's mugs out from the cabinet, filling them with rich, warm coffee; pulls out the bottle of milk from the fridge and pours a decent amount into Glenn's, and then pulls out the bowl of sugar and dumps two spoonfulls into each of their mugs.

With that, he picks the mugs up and makes his way back to his room. In the time he's been gone, Glenn's burrowed himself firmly beneath the duvet, so that the only thing peaking out is a small dark tuft of his hair. Sam bites back a grin at the sight. "I've got your coffee."

"Oh thank god." The lump in bed shifts, and suddenly, Glenn appears, snatching the mug from his hands and taking a long swig, letting out a satisfied sigh. "Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Not this morning."

"Well, I do. I love you so much. Oh my god. This is perfect." He lets out another satisfied sigh; eyes fluttering shut. Sam, sipping his own coffee, watches the spectacle with amusement. "You should never leave me," Glenn says, seriously, "I'm not sure how I'd survive without your coffee. I swear, it's magic or something."

Sam's lips quirk. "Well, you're going to have to survive without it for a few days," he says, "since my parents are insisting I come back for Christmas Eve and Christmas."

"No," Glenn whines, "don't go, please, Sam, I can't live without your coffee."

"You could come with me," Sam blurts out; without thinking; and then backtracks. "I mean, only if you want to."

But Glenn's nodding. "No, that sounds good. I can finally meet your parents—we've been together, what, four years, and I still haven't met them? Plus," he adds, grinning around the rim of his mug, "this way, you won't be responsible for my lack of coffee-induced death."

"Shut up," Sam laughs, shoving him; but they're both grinning, and after a minute, he says, "okay. Okay. We can do that."

"Great," Glenn says, and then holds out his cup, eye puppy-dog wide. "Can you get me some more coffee?"

Sam laughs again. "Sure," he says; and gets up to go put more coffee on.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at [autisticharrow](https://autisticharrow.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
